


In the Dark

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Karina is scared, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Wherein Jimin is a scaredy-cat.Originally posted on twitter. This version has been edited.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 27





	In the Dark

Jimin couldn't help but scowl at the scene before her. It's been four years, but she still hated the way Jihoon was smiling at Minjeong. They even took time to chitchat while she was waiting outside the cafe. She knew that Jihoon knew that Minjeong was taken; it was apparent during a dinner date last year during Christmas. 

The leader couldn't help but shoot daggers at the poor waiter every time he came to serve their food, resulting in Jihoon's shakiness whenever he placed a plate down. Minjeong found it ridiculous, and that was the last time they ate inside the cafe. Since then, Minjeong would order take out or have Jimin wait outside. That was where Jimin was right now.

"Fifteen minutes. A whole fifteen minutes for one small latte!" 

Minjeong rolled her eyes then holds the cup up to Jimin's lips. The older girl halts her rambling to lean down and take a sip, strawberry filling her tastebuds.

"Wow, this is good!" Jimin's eyes were wide in surprise, taking in one more sip,

"I know, Jihoon-Oppa made it himself!" And she feigns a gag. 

Minjeong laughs and hits the older girl's shoulder lightly before wrapping an arm around Jimin's.

"You've gotta give him a break, it's been such a long time, and he's even got his own girlfriend!"

"I just hate the way he looks at you." Jimin huffs with a pout, even taking a few sluggish steps for emphasis.

"You hate the way every boy looks at me." Mijeong points out with a smile. 

She has to admit; she secretly liked the way Jimin still gets jealous even after years of dating. It just showed that there was no way the older girl was letting her go.

"I do. Because you're so small and cute, they might steal you away from me." 

There have been many attempts of both male and female trainees who have tried to win her over, but Jimin always stood her ground and scared them off. One time during trainee days, she managed to become the reason for Jungwoo's three-day absence. Minjeong giggles at the memory, making Jimin arch an eyebrow at her.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing!" The younger girl singsonged.

Jimin looks at her skeptically before picking up her pace, dragging Minjeong along.

"Hurry up, then! I want to cuddle and watch movies with my girlfriend!"

////

And by movies, Jimin meant something like a romcom. You know, the type that pulled on your heartstrings and made you snort at corny jokes. 

"Minjeong-ah," Jimin whined, covering her face with a pillow. "You already watched this with Ningning!"

"We did, but we never got to finish because you told us to go to bed." The younger girl hits a button on the remote before setting it aside. "You should've known that   
I'd pick this one to watch.

Jimin says nothing and sulks in her seat. A shiver runs up her spine when thrilling music starts playing and letters spelling out 'The Nun' form on the TV screen. The younger girl giggles, making Jimin shoot her a look, but it quickly melts away. She knew she could never get mad at Minjeong, at least not over a movie.

"You're free to go, but you're also free to stay and cuddle with me like you wanted." Minjeong opens her arms to the older girl, who ultimately decides on the second choice.

The blonde shuffles to the side so that her legs were on the sofa, pulling Jimin down to her chest. The older girl makes herself comfortable, trying to calm herself down as the movie finally starts. Five minutes into the movie, Jimin wanted out. She jumped at every little sound, and she squeezed her eyes tight during thrilling scenes. However, the younger girl was having a good time, laughing at Jimin's small jumps and teasing her. She even held her phone out to record the older girl's little yelps every time the Nun was shown on screen.

"Stop it!" Jimin buries her face into Minjeong's chest, swatting away at her phone.

Minjeong only laughed harder and dodged Jimin's arms. The older girl looks back up at her, an annoyed pout on her lips.

"Aww, don't make that face at me, Unnie." Minjeong cups Jimin's small face, running a thumb over her pout. 

She plants a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, nose, and finally on the lips. Jimin props herself up with her arms, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her hand trails along Minjeong's sides, stopping to jab her fingers into the blonde's ribs. Minjeong pulls away to let out a shriek while Jimin pulls her down so that she's on top. Taking advantage, the older girl leans down to attach their lips once more, cheekily slipping in her tongue. 

Minjeong moans as Jimin's tongue coaxes hers, the older girl tasting a hint of the strawberry latte from earlier. She pulls away to plant kisses along the blonde's jawline, then down her neck. A shaky breath escapes Minjeong's lips as the feathery kisses go lower and lower, her hands go up to tug on Jimin's midnight blue roots, her manicured nails scratching lightly at her scalp. Jimin didn't mind. It didn't hurt anyway, and she was too busy licking and sucking on the milky white skin, eager to turn it into a collage of red and purple, the movie is easily forgotten. It looks like Minjeong would be having a hard time explaining that to their stylists. 

She moves down a bit to rest her weight on her elbows, caging Minjeong underneath her. Before she could go back to her business, the lights suddenly go out. Minjeong could feel Jimin tremble above her.

"M-Minjeong-ah."

Minjeong loosens her grip on her leader's hair and softly combs through them. "I'm right here, Unnie."

"It's dark."

"I know. It seems like the power is out."

The blonde feels around the couch, wandering around to feel where she dropped her phone. Once she finds it, she taps on the flashlight, pointing it towards the wall so it doesn't hurt Jimin's eyes.

Jimin pulls them to sit up on the couch, her hand finding Minjeong's wrist. Minjeong checks the time on her phone; it read 5:13 p.m. The living room was pretty dark now that it was December. There was a report on snowfall that night, so the sky was already a dark grey by the time they made it to the dorm. 

Minjeong attempts to stand, but Jimin grips on her wrist. 

"Where are you going?" She almost laughs at how the older girl didn't bother to mask the shakiness in her voice. 

"I'm going to check on Ningning. I'll be right back." 

The leader almost forgets about the maknae sleeping in their bedroom. Ningning loved to spend her days off sleeping away. Aeri, on the other hand, takes advantage of the free time to roam Seoul's malls with a manager who tags along.

Minjeong walks across the living room to check on their maknae, leaving Jimin alone in the dark. The thoughts of ghosts and monsters lurking around start to fill Jimin's head. She tries to erase the images of the Nun that suddenly popped into her mind and tries to level her irregular breathing. She swears that would be the last horror movie with Minjeong.

Just as she levels her breathing, a hand suddenly grabs her shoulder. She jumps up, the fright leaving her speechless.

"Unnie, it's just me." Minjeong's voice resonated into her ears.

"Geez," Jimin groaned. "What happened to your phone?"

"I left it with Ningning. She might need it." The blonde explained calmly. "What happened to yours? Why are you sitting around in the dark?" 

Right, Jimin had her phone in her pocket. She quickly pulls it out and flashes the light on, Minjeong's pretty face coming into view.

"Seriously," Minjeong laughs and holds on to the older girl's shoulders. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"All thanks to you," Jimin grumbled. 

They sit back on the couch, where Minjeong tries to calm the frightened leader down. Minjeong crawls to sit on Jimin's lap, the latter looking at her confused. 

"You can forget about all the monsters and focus on me, okay?" 

The blonde takes hold of Jimin's face, peppering kisses everywhere except her lips. Jimin finally smiles and trails her hand up to rest on Minjeong's hip while the other holds up her phone. Minjeong pulls away to look at Jimin straight in the eyes, a blush rising when she sees a cloud of desire in those big eyes. The older girl's hands wander up to Minjeong's neck, pushing her head down into a kiss. 

Jimin adjusts herself to hold Minjeong better, her other hand allowing her phone to slip off so she could hold on to the blonde's waist. The device lands on the carpeted floor with a thud on its backside, blocking out their only light source, but Jimin didn't seem to be scared of the dark anymore. Kissing her girlfriend in the dark certainly did the trick.

After tracing Minjeong's neck with her lips, Jimin swears she hears something, but she immediately dismisses it.

No, no, no, there are no ghosts in the dorm, she thought as she kissed Minjeong's throat. But then she sees a light flash in their direction, so she takes a peek over the blonde's shoulders, her heart dropping in the process. 

"Yah!" She accidentally pushes Minjeong off her lap, immediately covering her eyes from what looked to be a ghost with long hair covering its face.

"Unnie," Minjeong whined from the pain on her bottom. She turns around to see Ningning in her nightgown, her bed hair going in all sorts of directions.

"Why is it dark?" The maknae croaked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. When her eyes finally adjusted, she scans the room, but her gaze is fixated on Minjeong.

"What's that on your neck, Unnie?"

//////

The power switched back after an hour, just in time when Aeri arrived home. Ningning excitedly narrates the incident over dinner to Aeri, who came with a bucket of chicken and some side dishes. The whole time, Jimin covered her face in embarrassment, and Minjeong shows the girls the videos on her phone.

When they went to bed soon after, Jimin was pulling Minjeong into her bed. The blonde was hesitant at first, claiming Jimin might push her off again.

"I promise I won't, just please sleep with me tonight." The leader begged on her knees. 

Minjeong rolled her eyes and finally agreed. She slips underneath Jimin's covers, and the older girl pulls her close.

"You know, I'm not gonna disappear, right?"

"I know."

"So can you loosen up a little? It's getting a bit harder to breathe." 

"Sorry, sorry." Jimin leans down to kiss Minjeong's hair. 

"Go to sleep, you scaredy-cat." Minjeong teases, to which Jimin whines but complies. 

She combs through Jimin's dark hair, relaxing in their room's silence. Their other members were already passed out on their respective bunks. Just as Minjeong drifts off to sleep, she hears a sound coming from the corner of their room. She sits up to see a figure dressed in white, just standing there.

A chill runs down Minjeong's spine, quickly glancing at Ningning's arm that was dangling off her bunk, then at Aeri's sleeping figure across the room. She takes in a deep breath before snuggling back into Jimin's body.


End file.
